


Oh, sweet catastrophe

by Second_Thoughts



Category: Crown The Empire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Thoughts/pseuds/Second_Thoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace Storm and her 4 older brothers are in a band called The Storms Are Coming , they catch the attention of the band Crown The Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, sweet catastrophe

Who would have thought that life does get better, not me but here i am


End file.
